


Aftermath (Alternate Version)

by LakeShoreDrive75



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Clem has an emotional breakdown, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this like months before EP 4 dropped so none of it can be canon :(, Post EP 4 AU, Vi is awkward at comforting people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LakeShoreDrive75/pseuds/LakeShoreDrive75
Summary: After the attack on the raiders, everyone was rescued and brought back home. With surviving, came recovering. And sometimes recovering can just be a good cry while being held by someone you love.





	Aftermath (Alternate Version)

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I had saved for a few months, and then EP 4 came out and blew this whole thing out of the water. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!

_ ‘The only way you’re gonna save your people is to let us take them...’ _ __   
  
Minerva’s cold words echoed through Clementine’s head as she rested on her bunk in the dorms. After helping the kids improve some of the security features around the school and hunting with Aasim, the teenager figured some time to herself and a way to clear her mind would be beneficial, considering all the shit she’d gone through over the past few weeks. But, like most times whenever she was alone with her thoughts, they’d always take her to the same dark place. Survivor’s guilt took a major toll on the sixteen year old, and it seemed like as she moved forward it only got worse. She’d meet new people, shit would go down, they would all perish but somehow she’d still be walking. It was a curse that she prayed wouldn’t fall upon her again, not with these kids she now called her family.   
  
Clem always hated it when those thoughts crept up on her; it was always when things were quiet, when she was supposed to be at peace (if you could even find any these days). Sometimes they’d be so overwhelming, she’d find herself mentally mapping out plans and solutions for her what-if scenarios. What would she do if she got bit? what if AJ got bit? What if people sneak in the school when they’re all asleep? How would they deal with a walker horde? The questions and answers were endless.   
  
AJ had loudly entered the room, running around and looking for the drawing he created earlier to show Tenn, interrupting Clem’s negative thought parade. The young boy searched through all the drawers, the closet, and the nightstand until he finally found the piece of paper hiding under his bed. He paused as he made his way to the door again, noticing that Clem didn’t even say a word while he was there.   
  
“Clem, are you okay?”   
  
The young girl opened her eyes, tilting her head to look at the door. “I’m alright, Kiddo, just resting for a bit.”   
  
AJ took his hand off the doorknob and stepped closer. “Are you sick?”   
  
“Not sick, just...exhausted,” she admitted. “I think I just need some time alone. Like how you get when you want to go on patrol by yourself.”   
  
“Oh, okay.” The boy looked crestfallen. Not being able to help the one who had cared and looked after him all these years made him feel powerless. He could shoot all the monsters in the world to protect Clem, but trauma was a whole other demon to face on its own.    
  
Clem could read the disappointment on his face easily and didn’t want him to constantly be worrying about her. Any moment when AJ could have the opportunity to feel and act like a kid, Clem would accept in a heartbeat. “Tell you what? When I get my energy back, I’ll come find you, okay? Go have fun.”   
  
Seeing her smile reassured him. “Okay then. Later, Clem!”   
  
The child turned and shut the door behind him and Clem rested her eyes once more. She hoped that sleep would consume her so she could possibly see Lee again. He would tell her how proud he was of her, to protect her new home and the ones she cared about. But all she saw was darkness.   
  
There was a knock at the door and the girl opened her eyes again, softly growling in annoyance. She was about to turn away the visitor, but she heard a voice from the other side of one she could never reject.   
  
“Hey, Clem, it’s Vi. You in there?”   
  
She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. “Yeah, come in.”   
  
Violet entered the bedroom and shut the door behind her. “Louis is doing one of his card games again,” she mentioned as she leaned against the ladder of the bunk. “Go Fish.”   
  
Clementine moved her position, making room for Violet to sit on the bed with her. She smiled briefly, remembering she and her dad playing Go Fish all the time when she was a kid. “Why aren’t you playing with them?”   
  
“Willy and Aasim get way too competitive in that shit,” she explained. “And you weren’t out there, so it wouldn’t be as fun anyways.”   
  
Clementine hummed in response and continued staring off into space, hugging her knees as she curled up against the wall. Violet took note of her posture, figuring that something was wrong. Usually Clem was always standing tall, her golden-brown eyes always shining like a light. Now she looked like she had adopted Violet’s mannerisms; hunched back, head down, and disgruntled expression.   
  
“Clem?” Violet asked after a long enough awkward silence. “Are you alright?”    
  
She wanted to laugh. She’s been asked that question by so many people recently, even herself. Violet wasn’t stupid, and even if Clem put on her best fake smile and said she was fine, she wouldn’t believe her. So what was the point of lying?    
  
“No, not really.”   
  
“Do you wanna talk about it?” Violet held out a hand and smiled. “We don’t have to be here, we can go up to the bell tower if you want. No one can bother us up there.”   
  
Clementine pondered for a moment, but silently accepted the offer. Taking her hand, Violet led her around the back of the school, away from the courtyard. The girls did their usual routine of climbing the walls, skimming along the edges and performing that small leap of faith to get to the top. Violet paused when they reached the balcony, glancing up at the full moon to appreciate its beauty. Even Clementine couldn’t pass up that opportunity. The duo stood side by side, hypnotized by the majestic night sky and both girls began to feel a nostalgic sense of déjà vu.   
  
Violet held Clem’s hand and led her back to the edge where the two had shared their first kiss. It always made her smile like an idiot when she would spot the constellation button on Clem’s vest. But now wasn’t the time to gush over her girlfriend, she needed her. She whispered, “Please, Clem, what’s bothering you?”   
  
Clementine sighed and shook her head. “I’ve just been thinking again. About everything that’s happened. How lucky and unlucky I’ve been since all this started.”   
  
Violet remained quiet as her Clem continued to vent.   
  
“I’ve been thinking about all the close encounters I’ve had with death, how if I had just done one thing wrong, one step out of place, I wouldn’t be here right now.” She crossed her arms and rested them on top of her knees. “And then I think about the people I’ve met, how most of them aren’t here anymore. It’s like what that asshole, Abel, told me; a lot of people died to get me to where I am today.”   
  
Clem tugged on her baseball cap and let out a stiff chuckle. “A lot of people, good people, got me here. Whether it was because of me or just because of how this world is, it always seems that the people I’m close to end up leaving me sooner or later.”    
  
Violet knew exactly how she felt. She didn’t even need to utter the words ‘I understand’. Clem felt a sting in her eyes as her voice began to shake, continuing to explain her burden. “And if the cycle continues, and I end up losing you guys-“   
  
“Clem...” Violet spoke sternly, not needing to hear anymore. She wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and just like that Clementine collapsed into her arms and broke down.   
  
“I’m scared, Vi,” she sobbed into her vest. “I want this to stay, I want all of you to stay; AJ, You, Louis, Tenn, Ruby, Aasim, Omar, Willy, Rosie, everyone. After everything I’ve been through, I’ve finally found my family and I don’t want to lose them!”   
  
Violet cradled her trembling girlfriend in her arms as she wept. She wasn’t the best at comforting people no matter how hard she tried, but she knew the feeling of security and relief that came with being held by someone who loves you. A few minutes had passed and Clem’s sobs had slowly turned into quiet, shuddering breaths. Violet, still having her arms wrapped around Clem, planted a slow, loving kiss on her cheek. She rested her head on top of hers, the loose stitches and strings of her baseball cap tickling her nose, thinking of anything encouraging to say.   
  
“I want to promise more than anything that we’ll all make it through to the end,” Violet whispered. “But I don’t know. None of us do. But I can promise you this,” She loosened her grip and waited until Clem looked at her.   
  
“I promise that no one is going anywhere. No more stupid Safe Zone, no more fucked up raiders, the universe can throw whatever shit it wants at us and we’ll make it regret the day it ever tried to break us all apart. Or die trying.”   
  
That got a genuine laugh out of Clementine. “That’s very poetic, Vi,” she sniffled.   
  
The blonde shrugged and her green eyes looked away bashfully. “I know, it’s cheesy and stupid, but it’s all I got.”   
  
“Well, cheesy and stupid seemed to work,” Clem commented and rubbed her eyes with her sleeve. “Wow. I guess that had been building up for awhile now.”   
  
Violet agreed silently with a nod. She helped Clem up on her feet and the couple  stood together awkwardly, inches apart until Violet leaned forward and stole a kiss. They pulled apart and smiled warmly at each other.   
  
“So, was that romantic?” Violet asked, rolling her shoulders and stuffing her hands in her pockets.   
  
Clementine just giggled and gave her girlfriend a playful shove. “On a scale of 1 to 10? I’d say a 7.”   
  
“Oh, I’m so crushed,” Violet said sarcastically, putting on a fake pout.    
  
“Bet I could kick your ass in Go Fish,” Clem challenged, the spark in her eyes returning.   
  
“If you say so,” Vi hummed and led the walk back into the school. “Just promise you won’t join in on Willy and Aasim’s rage quits when you lose. Hell, I’ll be surprised if it’s not a bloodbath out there already.”   
  
Clementine laughed and shook her head amusingly. “Let’s not wait to find out.”


End file.
